gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
After Colony Nations and Factions
This is a list of fictional nations and factions from the After Colony timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. The Gundam Pilots The colonies sent down five young boys in special mobile suits called Gundams to begin a campaign of guerrilla warfare against the Alliance, specifically a secret organization within called OZ. They have been trained in many forms of combat and other skills that will aid them in their mission. The dropping of them to Earth was codenamed Operation Meteor. By the time of the Eve Wars, it would appear the previously unaffiliated Sweeper Group had joined forces to prevent the White Fang from doing any further extremist actions. Notable members are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei. The Gundam Scientists Often referred to as "The Scientists" these men are the faces behind Operation Meteor. They built the Gundams, and trained the pilots for their mission. They also give the pilots orders after they reach the earth. In the end, they play a crucial part in saving the Earth and everyone on it. Notable members are Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master O. United Earth Sphere Alliance In AC 133, after decades of war between the various nations on Earth, the United Earth Sphere Alliance was formed, uniting every country on Earth under one rule, securing peace. Every country on Earth had a representative in the Alliance. Separatist nations who seceded from the Alliance, deciding not to submit to their rule, were destroyed by the UESA forces. The orbiting space colonies resisted, and formed a pacifistic colonial alliance under the leadership of Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy's ideology of total pacifism was embraced by a number of national leaders on Earth, notably the Sanc Kingdom's governing Peacecraft Monarchy. After the assassination of Heero Yuy by OZ in AC 175, the Alliance used military force to seize control of the colonies, on the basis of securing "justice and peace". All contact between individual colonies was severed and the colonists were oppressed. In AC 182, a few years later, the peaceful Sanc Kingdom was also invaded, and the Peacecraft family executed, in order to prevent secessionist intentions. By now many, in the colonies and on Earth, saw the UESA as having turned into an iron-fisted dictatorship. The Alliance was funded largely by the Romefeller Foundation, which covertly influenced its actions and had a special military force of mobile suit pilots known as the Specials, secretly the OZ organization, within the Alliance Mobile Suit Corps. On May 19, AC 195, top Alliance leaders met at the New Edwards Base in California, to discuss a peace treaty with the colonies at the behest of Field Marshal Noventa, the pragmatically pacifist Supreme Commander of the Alliance military. In the middle of the proceedings, the Gundam Pilots attacked, going on information that top OZ officials were meeting at New Edwards. The leaders tried to escape in shuttles, but Treize Khushrenada was able to trick Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, into destroying the shuttle holding all but one of the leaders. The remaining officer, General Septum of the Alliance space forces, was kept alive only long enough to publicly confirm that the Gundams were responsible for the assassination of the Alliance leaders. During the resulting chaos, the Specials revealed their true identity as OZ began attacking UESA forces across the globe, and, in a bloody coup d'état known as Operation Daybreak, quickly annihilated surprised Alliance troops and took control of a large portion of the Earth in a single day. The war between OZ and the Alliance would last for several months, which the Alliance ultimately lost. Afterward, all that was left of the Alliance were small remnants in space, such as Gwinter Septum's (son of the late General) space force stationed at colony D-120. Many of these remnants were destroyed one by one as OZ ventured into space, while some joined the White Fang. Certain former Alliance units on Earth formed paramilitary groups after the UESA's collapse in order to continue to fight against OZ and Romefeller. Of particular note were the members of the former Alliance Deep Sea Unit which assisted former Alliance Major Sally Po in locating the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam after its pilot, Heero, had departed for outer space, leaving the mobile suit behind. Other members joined the Sanc Kingdom's defense force. After the Eve Wars, as the year AC 196 dawned, so did a new age. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation united the Earth and colonies under one peaceful and pacifist rule. All weapons were destroyed on the Earth and in space, at least, as far as they knew. In December, AC 196, the Barton Foundation overthrew the new government, although the situation would be diffused by the Gundam Pilots and Preventers. Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) The Specials were formed in AC 176 as an elite branch of the Alliance forces and were the first forces to use mobile suits. They are the ones with the most advanced equipment and the best training and tactics. What no one knows is that the Specials are really a secret organization known as the Organization of the Zodiac, or OZ for short. OZ is the youth movement of the Romefeller Foundation, and is the primary target of the Gundam Pilots and Operation Meteor. The leader of OZ, Treize Khushrenada, sets up the deaths of the Alliance leaders, then his forces launch Operation Daybreak, a coup against the Alliance. OZ takes over the Earth and finally takes center stage. Their clever plan of using General Septem to blame the Gundam Pilots for the deaths of the Alliance Leaders causes the pilots to lose all support from the colonies. OZ goes into space and is able to take over the colonies by telling them that they will liberate them from the Alliance's tyranny. OZ is known for their many mobile suits, almost all named after Zodiac signs and the creation of the Mobile Doll, a fully automated mobile suit that needs no pilot. The second meets with great disapproval from Treize, who believes that it takes all the honor and beauty out of battle. This becomes a nuisance to Romefeller, who eventually bullies Treize out of power. They still fear his influence and keep him under house arrest in his Luxembourg mansion. After Treize's resignation, OZ splits into two parts, Romefeller and the Treize Faction, who are loyal to and agree with Treize. The two fought and the majority of the latter's forces are destroyed in a battle at Luxembourg. Many of the surviving members continue to operate underground (with some supporting Treize in his own bid for power in the wake of White Fang's emergence). A few of them joined the Sanc Kingdom's defense force. Of particular note, where a Treize Faction unit that were chased into the Sanc Kingdom by the Romefeller Foundation. After assisting Noin, Quatre and Heero in defending the nation, the unit joined the defense force. Others, in space join the White Fang, though many regret this once Treize comes to power on Earth. Romefeller Foundation European aristocrats came together many years ago to create the industrial combine known as the Romefeller Foundation. They backed the Alliance and funded its forces, as well as OZ's, and it was they who began production of mobile suits for military use in AC 176. Their main goal, however, is to gain control of the entire earth. Romefeller spearheads the movement to bring mobile dolls into the OZ forces. Treize Khushrenada disagrees with it, and Duke Dermail, head of Romefeller, pushes him to resign. When this happens, OZ splits between those loyal to Romefeller, which now come out of the background of the world scene, and those loyal to Treize. Romefeller is the dominant power, crushing its opposition. It then sets its sights on the countries that oppose its rule, calling this military action Operation Nova. One of these countries attacked is the Sanc Kingdom, which had influence over Romefeller's supporters. Its ruler, Relena Peacecraft, dissolves the nation to avoid the bloodshed. The general public greatly dislikes Romefeller, so Dermail decides to install Relena as a puppet ruler. She accepts, becoming Queen, and made a rousing speech about how they could now peacefully rule the earth as a World Nation. Surprisingly, with the exception of Dermail, all the Romefeller members take her side. Dermail goes off into space to gain support there, but his shuttle is destroyed by members of the newly formed White Fang and he is killed. Sanc Kingdom The Sanc Kingdom is a fictional country in Northern Europe, somewhere in Scandinavia. They held the belief of total pacifism that the colony leader Heero Yuy held before his assassination in AC 175. Unfortunately, the Alliance did not like their advocation of total pacifist beliefs, and decided to silence them. In AC 182, the Alliance attacked, and the capital fell in one day. King Peacecraft, and much of the ruling Peacecraft Family were killed, with only the King's two children surviving. Relena Peacecraft was adopted by the King's aide, who would later become Vice Foreign Minister of the Alliance and an integral member in Operation Meteor. Milliardo, the King's son, seems to disappear. Thirteen years later, after the assassination of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Relena learns of her true heritage from him just before he dies. After the Alliance is overthrown by OZ, Milliardo, now known as Zechs Merquise, returns with men loyal to him from before the country's fall and liberates the country from Alliance control. Relena, after a failed attempt to kill Lady Une to avenge her foster father's death, is rescued by Lucrezia Noin and taken back to the Sanc Kingdom, where Relena resurrects the country under her leadership and her father's ideals. Milliardo, after discarding his Zechs persona, heads for space as the kingdom's ambassador to the colonies. The country's strong pacifist beliefs are quickly seen as a threat to the Romefeller Foundation as it begins to influence other nations. Duke Dermail, one of Romefeller's leaders, comes to see the nation as an obstacle to his plans and incites the foundation to initiate Operation Nova to force the country to comply. The Sanc Kingdom falls under attack several times, defended only by Gundam pilots, members of the Treize Faction and former members of the Alliance. To save the lives of her citizens, Relena Peacecraft eventually dissolves the country and offers herself as a prisoner to OZ. Earth Sphere Unified Nation When Romefeller takes over the Sanc Kingdom, they install its ruler, Relena Peacecraft, as a figurehead to gain support. However, Relena proves to be more than that. She presents a plan to unify the earth in one single organization which will rule peacefully, and in a non-military way. The people and the majority of Romefeller accept her plan and form the World Nation, rejecting Dermail and his totalitarian ways. However, trouble is brewing in space. A group of colonial revolutionaries form the White Fang and they declare war on the earth. Treize Khushrenada, seeing the situation, comes out of exile and takes over the World Nation. Treize is the best choice to take on the White Fang and so no one fights the move. Treize takes the World Nation into space in a climactic battle with the White Fang. Treize duels with Chang Wufei and is killed in the battle. Because of this, the World Nation surrenders but the colonies moderate leaders announce that they are in no way supporting the actions of the White Fang. The colonies and Earth unite and form the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Preventers The Preventers are the Unified Nation's protectors. They were formed after the Eve Wars to prevent aggressive conflicts from escalating into another war. The Preventers do have access to mobile suits, and they all have codenames related to nature. When the Mariemaia Incident begins, the Preventers go into action, and Zechs reemerges to join up with them, piloting a new version of the Tallgeese. He fights alongside Noin in a suicidal battle against the Mariemaia Army, and are saved after they run out of ammo by Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. In the end, Sally persuades Wufei to join the Preventers. White Fang In late AC 195, a militia group forms, composed of Treize Faction members, remnants of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, and discontent colonists. Headed by Quinze, a mysterious man who worked behind the scenes for Operation Meteor, they want total independence for the colonies. To this end, the rebel group starts what they called the Artemis Revolution. In this swift movement, they take control of the powerful colony-sized Battleship Libra, and kill Romefeller's Duke Dermail as he tries to gain power in the colonies. Probably their most vital victory is the takeover of Romefeller's Lunar Base, and the mobile doll factories within. They seize Chief Engineer Tsuberov, but he manages to escape, and is killed in an explosion as he tries to activate the dolls to attack the intruders. Quinze finds Milliardo where he went off alone with Epyon after the fall of the Sanc Kingdom, knowing that he is a charismatic leader loved by many, as well as a powerful warrior and ruthless military mind. He offers Milliardo the chance to become leader of the White Fang, which he accepts. In his new position, Milliardo declares war on Earth, calling it the force which conflicts with space. The World Nation, headed by Treize, goes to space, and the Eve Wars begin, a long and horrible battle between the two. Treize is killed in the battle, and the World Nation surrenders, but the colonies declare that they are not supporting the White Fang. Peacemillion rams into Libra, destroying the cannon it planned to use on the planet. The White Fang then plans to drop Libra on the surface, creating an eternal winter, but Heero Yuy and the Gundams destroy Libra before it enters the atmosphere. Milliardo disappears in an explosion while destroying Libra's power core and is presumed dead, and the remnants of the White Fang are mostly destroyed by the Gundams. Barton Foundation Headed by Dekim Barton, the Barton Foundation was the major force behind Operation Meteor. The original plan was to drop a space colony on Earth and have the Gundams go down and take over in the confusion. However, the Scientists changed the plan at the last minute. Refusing to have their machines and pilots used for genocide, they instead had the Gundams go down and attack only OZ in guerilla attacks. When Dekim's son, Trowa, confronted Doktor S, he went to tell his father, but one of Doktor S's assistants shoots him. The teen we know as Trowa Barton then took the real Trowa's place and identity. In AC 196, the Barton Foundation is ready to carry out its revenge, and to finally execute their plan to take over the earth. Their tool in doing so: the Mariemaia Army. Mariemaia Army The Barton Foundation planned to use this large army, fitted with new mobile suits, to carry out their plans of conquest. Dekim Barton was the head of this rebel force, and had installed his granddaughter, Mariemaia, as figurehead. Mariemaia is the daughter of his daughter, Leia Barton, and the late Treize Khushrenada. This lineage was used as a way to rally supporters, and the Mariemaia Army claims to hold to Treize's ideals. They kidnapped Relena, the vice foreign minister, and took over the Presidential Mansion on the Earth. The Gundam Pilots fought the Mariemaia Army, and were finally able to breach the mansion's security. Inside the mansion, Dekim tried to shoot Relena, but Mariemaia stepped in the way, took the bullet, and was left parapalegic. Dekim shown no remorse for shooting Mariemaia, and one of the soldiers in the room shot and killed him, and apologised for betraying "His Excellency" Treize Khushrenada. Mariemaia no longer desired to continue the war, and the Mariemaia Incident ended, with the army laying down its arms, and dissolving. Maganac Corps The Maganacs are a forty-man private army of Arabian mobile suit pilots. The name means "family" or "relative" from the Tagalog word, mag-anak (inspired by the Filipino and Arab workers in the middle east, specially, Saudi Arabia, most of them are engineers). Led by Rashid Kurama, they are often seen at Quatre's side, who they refer to as "Master Quatre". In Episode Zero, Quatre saved them and they've been at his service ever since. Almost all the Maganac have the same mobile suit, but each of the squad leaders have their own personalized touches, the most notable being Rashid's wing-shaped antenna atop his suit's head. Long Clan The Long Clan was a martial arts group in China. However, the government was suspicious of them, worrying that they were too strong, and might try to overthrow the government. They were exiled from the nation and went to space. In the L5 Colony Cluster, Chang Wufei grew up as a member of the Long Clan in their new home, until he fell to the earth as a member of Operation Meteor. After the pilots are tricked into killing the Alliance leaders and he loses in a duel with Treize, Wufei begins to severely doubt himself. He eventually returns to train more with his master, Master Long Shirin. However, OZ finds him there and attacks. He goes out in his Gundam to attack but OZ threatens to blow up the colony if he does not surrender. Wufei sees he has no choice except to give in but Master Long self-destructs the colony, sacrificing himself and the Long Clan so Wufei would be free to fight on. The Sweeper Group This neutral organization is dedicated to salvage the remains of battles or the debris from space. They are affiliated with none of the major powers in the Earth sphere and thus don’t take part in battles. Known members of this group are Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and Howard, who operates in space from his giant ship Peacemillion. Zechs Merquise also worked with Howard, following his departure from OZ. Category:After Colony factions Category:Factions